The tale of Love, loss and friends
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Set after Total drama world tour. Heather and Alejandro meet again, not getting off to a good start, however they soon bond, will they turn out to be more than friends? However, some sad and shocking events are revealed along the way. Chapter 1: Alejandro and Heather meet, but Heather realises a secret of Alejandro's and wants to give him a piece of her mind, but Sierra stops her.
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of Love loss and friends  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama **

Heather was walking to room 54 in the hospital, she was a nurse there, she had her hair tied up and was wearing a plain white shirt with some white trousers on too. As she was walking to room 54 she heard a familiar voice, tears almost came out of her eyes, she knew who it was just from his voice.

It was Alejandro.

Alejandro was healing nicely he looked like he did when total drama world tour started but he was in a wheelchair and that was the only difference really.

She slowly walked into room 54, as the patient was crying in pain for a nurse, when Heather was in the room and the patient saw her, the patient looked shocked he had a look of hurt betrayal and anger in his eyes. Heather couldn't take it any more.

"Alejandro" She sobbed, wiping her tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did, please don't be angry" She was scared, for the first time in her life. Heather knew how long he had been here for, 5 months, it was alot of time and Alejandro was fuming.

"Don't be angry! He started, "Why you ruined my life, I have to spend another month in here!" He yelled so loudly, Heather had never seen him like this before, she wanted to cry, but she just couldn't not here, so she ran out of the room. Other nurses rushed into room 54, but Alejandro was only thinking about Heather.

"Maybe I was to harsh on her" Alejandro mumbled as he was put into the wheelchair, he was pushed out of the room. then he was expected to push himself, while he looked around he saw Heather, crying in the corner, he stood up, wobbling a bit, but when he took a few steps he looked normal.

"Senorita" Alejandro said softly, making Heather jump, she sniffled and looked Alejandro, who grabbed her cheek and kissed her, unlike last time, Heather didn't knee him in crotch, she just let it happen, in fact she actually liked it.

"Sorry" Alejandro said, hugging her.

"No no! It was my fault" She said, looking at him dead in the eye.

Alejandro could only agree with it, "You know," He said, "Your the nicest person I've ever met." Alejandro smiled, leaving Heather confused, why was she nice?

"What?" Was all she could say.

"Your the only one who has visited me, my family hasn't non of total drama contestants have, unless you count Sierra." Heathers face softened, she would look after Alejandro no matter what!

"But" Heather said, getting Alejandro attention, "I'm on the job" Heather looked up at Alejandro and saw he was nearly on a verge of tears.

"However, I will visit you when I'm off the job, tomorrow though, yeah" Alejandro eyes beamed, he hugged her, startling Heather, but nonetheless she hugged back.

"Its my break" Heather said, "see you tomorrow" Heather walked out of the hospital waving good bye to Alejandro, when she was full out of site, someone appeared behind him.

"Finally learned how to walk, your pathetic! Alejandro shivered, normally he would let him tease him but suddenly he heard another voice:

"Al! Boy Al! Came another familiar voice, Owen, the former total drama contestant still had his sandy hair and his over sized tummy and he still wore the same top.

Suddenly Alejandro felt the courage to punch Jose, he punched him so hard that his older fell to the ground, weeping.

Owen walked over to Alejandro, "Hey, Owen thanks for giving me courage, I guess i was just sick of hearing Al and I had finally snapped and punched him!" He said pointing to his older brother.

"Alejandro, is it?" Said a nurse, "We have some terrible news." Alejandro's heart sank upon hearing that.

* * *

Heather was on her way home, when she spotted, Sierra, her hair had grown back, fully, and she was walking again, "Heather!" Sierra called from the other side of the road, Heather decided to cross so that she and Sierra were on the same path.

"Yes," Heather said, Sierra looked sad, so Heather decided to listen.

"My mother died!" Sierra started to sob, Heather rushed to her but Sierra wasn't finished yet, "Oh and Alejandro's family isn't doing to well either." Heather gasped, walking with Sierra.

"What do you mean!" Heather shouted, Sierra sniffled before starting.

"Well it was when me and Izzy were shouting 'Bloogies' across the street and we saw Alejandro's house, with the window open, and all the family were crowding around something and we decided to listen in to their conversation."

Heather was stunned, crowding around something, never a good sign, "Yeah so they said stuff like she was the best little girl Alejandro ever had."

Heather went pale, and she fainted, she was in shock, anger and she was confused as she fell to the ground.

* * *

It was late when Heather woke up she didn't recognize where she was, she looked around, there were white walls, red sofa's and a fire place, with a table and TV in the room.

Suddenly Sierra popped out from nowhere, "You fainted, because I said she was the best girl Alejandro had ever had" She said, Heather suddenly remembered everything, she was so angry, she was about to storm out of Sierra's house when a pair of tanned hands picker her up and put her in a crib.

"Awww, this little baby is cranky!" Sierra mocked Heather as Heather was fuming, "Don't Alejandro more hassle, someones died, Oh, and help me arrange a funeral for us both." Heather couldn't say no to her, so she just grumbled an OK.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale Of Love, Loss and Lies  
**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

* * *

Heather looked around as she walked into a room int he hospital, she held her phone to ear, "Uh huh, yes Sierra I will help you plan it!" She cried into the phone, before quickly turning it off, Heather was going to help Sierra plan her funeral. Alejandro, however was still on her mind, she was still nervous about what had happened yesterday. But she couldn't tell Alejandro what she saw, as he may never trust her again and Heather herself obviously knew this, she walked into room 54, waving and laughing nervous at Alejandro, who purred at Heather, trying to hide his sadness. They were both keeping something from one another.

Sierra walked into the hospital, chewing on popcorn, she gazed at Alejandro and Heather, who only stared at each-other, Sierra couldn't resist the urge to snap a photo, after doing so she typed on her phone, hitting send, Heather and Alejandro jumped, Sierra smiled sheepishly, hiding her phone behind her back, Heather glanced at her totally confused. "What did you just post?" Asked Heather, glancing at Alejandro. Sierra didn't reply. She decided to help her and Alejandro but only by mouthing to Heather and making gestures to Alejandro. "You don't have a kid do you?" Asked Heather, her voice shaky.

"Back to work!" Boomed a voice, Heather nodded turning, keeping her head down as she walked out of the room, Sierra looked at Alejandro, "Don't you start messing with her!" She commanded, soon following Heather as she walked out of the room. Alejandro sighed, Owen knocked on his room door, Alejandro nodded, "Argh, Owen you farted!" Sierra screamed from a distance, coughing at the scent of Owen's fumes, Owen smiled, waving at Al, looking around, before leaning close to Alejandro who thought Owen would kiss him, he gagged at the the thought, looking disgusted.

"Your brother." Owen whispered, "He sent you this," Owen slid a note into Alejandro's pocket, before whistling and walking out of the room, Owen started to sweat, he suddenly screamed seeing Alejandro's older brother, Jose. He had many other people following him, they were very intimidating. However they quickly hid, seeing Ma Buerrmerto walked into Alejandro's room.

"Ma!" Cried Alejandro, smiling, the elderly woman dressed in pink hugged Alejandro, "Can you get me coffee?" Alejandro asked, 'Ma' nodded, walking out, hobbling down the hospital corridors. Jose walked down the corridors and into Alejandro's room, Jose spat on Alejandro. "Jose," Alejandro gasped, "And some other men.." He looked nervous, Jose was about to punch Alejandro when Ma gasped, "Dios Mio!" She cried, dropping the coffee, "Jose! Cómo te atreves a poner un dedo sobre su propio hermano, ir a casa ahora mismo, no avergonzar a la familia de él! Imbécil!" Jose gasped, angrily grumbling as he stormed out of the room.

Owen got out from the shadow, "I would've warned you but..." Owen trailed off, scratching his neck, Alejandro sighed, shrugging, Owen however saw food and quickly dashed out of the room, Alejandro gulped, signaling for Jose's gang to leave. They did, Alejandro knew Jose would get him back one way or another. Sierra saw Jose and squealed.

"Alejandro's brother," Sierra snapped a picture of him, "Hello senorita." He purred, Sierra growled at him, she stepped forward, Jose stepped back until he bumped into Heather, "And who is this?" Asked Jose, Heather giggled, she had never met Alejandro's family, she didn't know this was Jose.

"Heather." Answered Heather, Jose smirked, "Uh, hello," Said Heather, snapping Jose out of his train of thought. Jose smiled. Alejandro wheeled towards Heather, seeing her with Jose he gasped, Heather turned, winking at Alejandro, knowing she had a plan, Alejandro smirked, Jose smirked at Alejandro ckering up to kiss Heather, who edged closer to him. Alejandro feared Heather would kiss him, however Heather whacked Jose across the face, kicking him.

"What the heck?" She shouted at Jose, "I'm not dumb, you look like Alejandro of course you're Jose, it's not that hard to see." Jose blinked in surprise, Alejandro's ma, grabbed Jose by the ear, yelling at him in Spanish as she dragged him to the car.

"Funeral Time!" Squealed Sierra, pointing at a clock, Heather had officially finished work. "I left my plan's in Al's room, come on help me get 'em Al." Alejandro didn't cringe but wheeled himself towards his room, once Alejandro and Sierra were out of sight. Someone knocked Heather unconscious, wrote a note and dragged her away, Owen stood watching the whole thing in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale Of Love, Loss and Lies  
**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

* * *

"W-what?" Alejandro gasped, Owen had just informed him about what he had seen, "HEATHER!" He screamed, "HEATHER!" He sobbed, "It's not true, I refuse to believe it!" He said, crossing his arms, he held the note in his hands, which were shaking, he looked at Owen, who nodded, Sierra and Alejandro both started to sob, "José está muerto para mí, yo no puedo creer que ese chico, que ahora es un chile menos que un samosa, sería caer tan bajo, que es como "Accidentalmente" Sierra asesinato de Cody, No te ofendas Sierra, Oh, espera delito." Sierra, understanding the Spanish glared at him, very annoyed, Alejandro let out a sigh, "Lo siento." He apologized, Sierra shrugged. "Sólo toma mi mente de cosas, así que puede insultar a usted oa Owen mucho." He explained, Owen looked confused.

"Please Al, talk Englishio!" He said, trying to speak Spanish, Alejandro sighed, Owen smiled weakly, "Sierra, don't you have to plan you're funeral?" Asked Owen, Sierra nodded, upset, "Ooh." Squealed Owen, "Me and Al will help, won't we, Al." Alejandro looked at Sierra's sad face and nodded, as he wheeled towards Sierra, who walked in front of him, he forgot about Heather. "Ooh, a funeral will there be cake?" Owen asked, Sierra sighed.

"No Owen, there will NOT be cake, it's a sad day!" She explained, "Oaf." She grumbled, "So, Alejandro, you're on decorations duty." Sierra explained, Alejandro looked confused, "We want pictures of her, maybe some other things cause normally funerals don't have decorations." She muttered, "Owen you're in charge of finding the perfect music." Owen cheered. "No you are not doing The Do You Like My Face Song!" Owen groaned, pouting as he looked down, Sierra rolled her eyes.

* * *

Heather groaned, she woke up scanning the dark, cold and rat infested place, "Hello, Where Am I?" Asked Heather, Heather saw a shadow whizzing around, "Jose!?" Cried Heather, the figure shook it's head,"Eva-ugh." Heather guess, but she suddenly felt drowsy as her vision started to blur, "What did you do?" She moaned, gaining a large headache, she looked around, before shutting her eyes, that was when everything went black.

"Heh." Chuckled the figure, "She should suffer!" The figure spat, "She put me through torture!" Growled the figure bitterly, "She won't get out of here alive!" The figure started to cackled, "She will get no food and then eventually she will start to love me and then she'll realise how stupid she was to turn ME down!" The figure clapped his hands, "What a great plan!"

* * *

Jose, who was at his house turned on the TV, "Total Drama star, Heather, has gone missing her family seem to be taking it well." Jose smirked upon seeing Heather's family cheer, they were just as arrogant as Heather herself at least Heather had mellowed. "A search has started and they are searching for her this moment, It was also revealed that Alejandro and Heather got together."

"Heh, Why didn't I think of that." Muttered Jose, 'Ma' heard this and whacked Jose on his ear, "Ow!" He moaned, rubbing his now sore ear, "Heather's missing, mom." Ma looked slightly shocked, but she dialed the phone, Jose scoffed, knowing she was talking to Alejandro, "Hope Al is suffering, I am not that bad, he made me seem like a rubbish person on the finale!" Jose muttered.

"That's cause you are, even Carlos who lives in a dumpster is better than you!" Ma explained, "You are 22, get you're own house!" She screamed, "I know this is you're house!" She cried, "But get a job, you lazy slob!" Ma complained.

* * *

"Um, Hello?" Said Owen, "Happy Funeral Tunes?" Owen said, stepping into a cheerful shop, "Hello?" Owen uttered, before turning, "Guess no ones in." He shrugged.

"Hello," Said someone, Owen ran out of the shop, upon seeing food. "Mmm," He said, chowing down on Pizza, "This is good." Sierra looked annoyed as she saw Owen eating Pizza, she grabbed his ear and dragged him into the shop away from his Pizza, which made Owen sob. "PIZZA!" He cried, his eyes suddenly went green, Sierra gasped, quickly whacking him, making his eyes return to normal.

"Hello." Said Sierra to the shop keeper. She wondered how Alejandro was doing.

* * *

**Review, Review! **

**Okay?**

** Okay Chocolate Sponges**


	4. Owen the dumb well, that's it

**Disclaimer: I don't Own total drama**

**The Tale Of Love, Loss and Friends**

* * *

Sierra smiled, they had finally done it. She cheered, looking at the empty room full of food, chairs, decorations and more. Alejandro looked sad, Owen looked happy. "Hmm, Owen.." Sierra started. Owen turned, smiling, "Can you stay here, and look after-" Sierra then scoffed, "No you can't you're Owen, any TD superfan would know that." Sierra chuckled, "Alejandro and Owen, you too should go find Heather, start from where Owen last saw her.." She informed them as they ran out of the door. She crossed her arms, "Real nice, at least I can catch up on blogs!" Sierra squealed, searching savagely inside her pocket, until she found her phone. She growled. "What, someone's taken over MY blogs, oh no you di'n't." Sierra, as if one cue, a message popped up on screen; Oh, yes I did! was the message, Sierra screamed.**  
**

Sierra threw her phone down, "Whatever," Sierra gasped, "I need to give out the invites!" She slapped her heads, before groaning. "I need to make them, hopefully my basket weaving will come in handy." Moments later, Sierra was covered in goo, glitter, sparkles and some other stuff. "Wow, this like, totes harder than it should be.." She moaned, "Like, I'll get my Cody doll out to calm me down." A small Cody doll was almost identical to Cody, Sierra hugged it so hard it popped. "Wow, Is this day THAT bad!" She sighed, "I need to make 124 more and I need to-" She clutched ehr stomach, "Go for a poo, but I can't leave, what if-" Sierra ran towards the toilets, manly screaming was heard and Sierra rushed into the girl's toilet, her pants down at her ankle, disturbing everyone in the toilets, she was escorted quickly.

Sierra pulled up her pants, "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUTTA THERE, IT'S A TOILET-" With one menacing roar, the door crashed down and Sierra rushed inside, moments later she rushed to where the funeral would soon take place, unknown to her, someone was watching her, Sierra heard a step and turned, she then sensed someone sneaking up on her, so she pulled out a tooth and sent it behind her, luckily it hit someone in the eye, making fall over, Sierra turned and whizzed around the person, who soon realized he was tied up.

Alejandro sighed, "Cómo voy a encontrar alguna vez Heather, si Owen sigue mirando a la comida, pedos y conseguir que nos echaron?" He asked himself. "Él es una serpiente, un ser alegre, y un agradable, espera, cuando empiezo a chillar a mi auto?" He asked. "Soy tan raro? ¿Por qué sigo hablando con mi auto, mi dios es que Courtney, ella está en la televisión, espere Al, se centran en la búsqueda de Heather! ¿Acabo de llamar a mí mismo? Urgh, suficientes preguntas, vamos! OWEN nos vamos!" Owen, being Owen, was confused, Alejandro scoffed, annoyed. "We are leaving!" He growled.

"Wait, I'm gonna speak a new language, I call it... Italian!" Owen smiled, "Watch, Watch!" He cleared his throat, "Mein Name ist Toilet, ich poo und Kuss Äpfel essen und hassen alle, mögen, ist Heather ist seltsam nicht "sie?" Alejandro was a gape, he chuckled.

"Owen, that's German, you called yourself toilet and said you ate apples and hated everyone AND you called Heather weird!" Owen laughed, before looking confused, his eyes suddenly widened, he smiled sheepishly. Alejandro gasped, he knew it was serious, now. "Spit it out!" He growled.

"Well, that's what this guy in a black cape, with Heather, told me to say to you as he ran off, on that motorcycle, he went ages ago, he was going to Sierra, whatever place that is." Alejandro smacked his head, muttering in Spanish, he then gasped.

"He's gonna try and get Sierra, he probably already has!" Gasped Alejandro, "We have to get there, now!" He cried.


End file.
